Sherlock Heartfilia
by charliebubble
Summary: Levy McGarden has a secret. In a world where magic exists yet so does male superiority, she pretends to be a man. After earning a medical degree and going to war as her alias, John Watson. She is forced to retire early to Magnolia. She soon teams up with Lucy Heartfilia who solves crimes under her own alias, Sherlock Heartfilia. Rate for possible smut. NALU, GRUVIA, GALE, JERZA,ETC
1. Prologue

**IMPORTANT (though I awlayws forget x_x)**

 **Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and Sherlock Holmes belongs to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (Sherlock Holmes is referenced)**

 **PLEASE ENJOY! (PLEASE)**

Prologue

Pretending to be a man my whole life has been incredibly difficult. At first I felt guilty, stealing a name off a grave in some random churchyard I passed one day. John Watson. It has a nice ring to it, doesn't it? Anyway, as time progressed, I became less guilty, and more determined. I joined medical school, passing with flying colours obviously. I then enlisted as a council doctor in the first Alvarez war. My skills as a solid-script mage along with a fully trained doctor made me an impeccable council member. My penchant for languages also came in quite useful. Soon enough though I became Injured, luckily not serious, but enough that a superior officer learned of my secret. I thought I was done for, but he, Commander Gajeel Redfox, kept my secret, but sent me back home.

Once back in my hometown of Magnolia, I kept up my alias as Dr John Watson and floated through the years working various jobs, local GPs, checkout assistants, lacrima engineers, etc. before finally settling as a librarian.

Then came another issue. My allowance from the council bad run out and I could no longer afford the extortionate prices of a single bedroomed flat in Magnolia. However , to my immense fortune, I once again saw Commander Redfox, who was no longer serving and also happened to land in Magnolia. He'd got a job at in a local police station in a small village called Phantom Lord. He informed me of how he discovered they were corrupt and used his old council ties to get them shut down. His superiors suggested he didn't call on them again and he came to Magnolia to join the private detectives firm, Fairy Tail.

I listened eagerly to his story, before explaining my own predicament and how I would soon have to leave my beloved job and hometown. At that moment he let out a little 'gee-hee' laugh before informing me of a colleague of his that was looking for someone to share a flat. I figured it would be better than nothing and took off him the business card of Mr Sherlock Heartfilia.

The first time I met Mr Heartfilia was the most memorable day of my life. We had spoken over the phone and arranged to meet at a local restaurant called 8-island. It was owned by an ex-council member Yajima who I was also keen to catch up with. When I arrived, I scoured the room looking for any sign of Mr Heartfilia. We had not met, yet all the only customer in the room was a slender blonde woman who looked to be in her early twenties and so I presumed he had not yet arrived. However as I went to sit on an unoccupied table, the young woman turned her attention to me.

She smiled politely before sweetly saying "Watson, I've already ordered two cups of tea" I glanced at her, before joining her at her table and politely asking "Thank you. Have you been sent by Mr Heartfilia?"

"No sir. I am Sherlock Heartfilia, but you can call me Lucy. May I call you Levy?"

 **NEW STORY!**

 **Don't worry, Love Like Magic is still my babay and will still be updated. I will also try to keep the updates as often as possible but I'm kinda busy and I can't make any promises, though I am keeping a couple of chapters ahead at the moment.**

 **Feel free to ask anything in reviews or messages, up to you. Any advice, questions, even criticism is welcome (as long as reason is given, no blind hate please)**

 **\- Charlie**


	2. Chapter 1

**sorry! I know I haven't updated in a while but I have been ill! Figured I'd give you some background to the story. ( FAIRY TAIL BELONGS TO HIRO MASHIMA)**

 **-Charlie**

Chapter One

Now that the scene has been set, I, Levy McGarden, would like to say a few words.

First of all, some context. I was born into the wealthy McGarden family in the year X767. Despite our wealth, I had a kind, loving family. I had my mother and father. To older brothers, Jet and Droy and a sister, Lily. It was all taken from me on the day of death, July 7th, X777. It is called the day of death, because for an unknown reason, millions of people either died or went missing.

That day I had returned home from school with my brothers to find our home covered in blood. All the staff were dead. We began to frantically search the house. We found them in our parents bedroom. My mother, father and little sister. Dead.

I had cried until my brothers had dragged me out of there, little Lily's body clutched to my chest. I had mourned for my parents and moved on. But for my sister, I still scream at night. I still hear her childish laughter, still smell the flower crown she wore in her hair, still see her glassy lifeless eyes as a carried her through the streets. She would have been beautiful. Dark hair, large brown eyes. Her death gives me determination.

Secondly, in X779, King Toma Fiore passed a law that created male superiority, to prevent his daughter Hisui from defying him. Among the terms of this new law were: females cannot be educated, females cannot work in skilled jobs, females will do as they are told. So at 13 years old, I worked part time as a waitress and part time secretly home-schooled by my brothers. When I was 16, both of my brothers married and advised me to do the same. However, I knew that I wasn't ready to make that kind of commitment, but a woman in X784 couldn't support herself alone.

So I became John Watson.

I had originally planned to write my story, to prove a woman can do everything a man can do. But the I met Lucy. She too has been impersonating a man. I've decided to write this book about her. About us.

Lucy writes letters to her mother a lot, with her permission I'd like to include some in this book. However, for now, I will give you her story.

Her story was quite similar to my own. She came from a wealthy and large family. Her Father had no family, but her mother still had her own father, a brother and a sister. A few days before the day of death, Lucy's aunt, Grammie, had died, and Lucy, her sister Michelle, and Grammie's daughter Brandish were sent to stay with their uncle and his 13 children while Lucy's mother grieved. During this time, Lucy's mother became sick, and on the day of death she passed. Her Father became violent, taking his grief out on his daughters. Her family tried to support her, but her father made it impossible for them to reach her. In the year X782, when she was only 15, she fled home with her sister. They both posed as men, taking the names Sherlock and Mycroft and were taken in by Fairy Tail, the private detectives agency. Both girls were beyond intelligent and were able to solve complex crimes, even at that age.

 **Thank you to Mechanical-Rose-Sama for your review and to MarSofTheGalaxies for saving my skin there, I thought I'd added characters! Your feedback is super appreciated.**

 **\- Charlie**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm Sorry! I know I haven't updated for AGES but I broke my right arm and right leg:( I'm getting better though so I will be updating again soon.**

Chapter Two 

Now. Back to our story.

Lucy and I had decided to look at a charming two person flat in Magnolia, the address being 221B Strawberry Street.

"So Levy, do you mind the violin?" She asked me sweetly.

"No. When played right it is a beautiful instrument. But when played wrong, it can bring a grown man to his knees" I replied. She smirked before purring out " I am aware. But don't worry, I am competent on the violin, so you don't need to worry"

By now we were at the door of the flats. A short, round old woman with purple hair stood outside the door, checking her watch. "Mr. Heartfilia and Mr. Watson?" She barked out gruffly.

"Yes, I am Sherlock Heartfilia and this is John Watson" Lucy replied to her calmly. The woman's eyes softened slightly, before she turned and unlocked the door.

Seeing the flat for the first time, I knew that I wanted to live here. I watched as Lucy paced around the room. As I watched, I realised how odd my new companion was. She ignored the furniture and space, but sniffed the floor and carefully analyzed the door frames. She shot me a look, seeming to stare into my very soul before uttering three words. "we'll take it."

Lucy didn't have many belongings. Then again, neither did I. Even after we brought in all of our things, the flat still looked bare. It is a large flat. The stairs from the door lead to a spacious living room, with modern leather and wood furniture, bare walls (we are meant to add that ourselves) and a nice sized lacrima screen. A door lead to a long carpeted hallway, with pale yellow wallpaper and white carpets. The first door lead to a large kitchen. The second to Levy's en-suite blue painted bedroom. I'd decided to line my walls in bookshelves because it was big enough for it. The next door was Lucy's pink bedroom. And a final door lead up more stairs into an attic.

"Levy?" shouted Lucy from the kitchen. " I was wondering if I might use the Attic as a sort of work room for me?" I pondered her question. I hadn't really thought of a use for the Attic, so it would be fine. But her being a detective made me wonder what kinds of things she would keep in there.

"sure, go ahead." I've regretted that decision ever since I made it.

-Bring. Bring. Bring-

I could hear the lacrima phone going off.

-Bring. Bring. Bring-

What time is it?

-Bring. Bring. Bring-

"SORRY LEVY! I KNOW ITS FOUR IN THE MORNING BUT THE POLICE ARE IDIOTS!"

"Oh, it's okay. What's happened?"

"There's a man been found dead. Police need my help. Not much else to say really"

"okay" I heard the door to the living room open and Lucy make her way to the stairs door.

"Hey, Levy?"

"Yeah?"

"You're a doctor right? Army doctor, seen a lot of dead bodies."

"Yes"

"Fancy coming with me Mr. Watson?"

" Let me get my coat"

* * *

"John, this is Gray Lestrade." Lucy said, pointing at the dark haired man stood next to her. She stepped closer to me. "Don't tell anyone but me and him go way back. He's a member of Fairy Tail, calls himself Ice Wizard when doing jobs" She whispered, putting a finger to her lips after she finished.

"Where's that errand girl of yours, Sally?" said Lucy casually.

"Sherry's been fired, apparently her and Ren Anderson were sleeping together. There was an ANONYMOUS tip off" he said, glaring at Lucy, who just chuckled. "We got a new errand girl easy enough though. Hey Juvia!" Lucy's eyes lit up.

"You hired Juvia!" Lucy shouted, obviously excited by trying to appear level headed and manly.

"Sherlock!" exclaimed a sweet melodious voice. A short blue haired girl came dashing towards us. She wore a thick coat and matching hat that didn't suit the warming weather. She stopped in front of me, looking at me curiously.

"I'm Juvia Lockser. Who might you be?" She asked sweetly, but her eyes held a cold glare.

" Oh, I'm John Watson, nice to meet you"

The second I said my name she perked up. "My brother knows you!" She cried out, bubbling with excitement.

"Brother?"

"Gajeel Redfox!"

 **Thank you to Littlest1 for your question / ideas and thank you to everyone reading this.**

 **-Charlie**


	4. Chapter 3

**woo new chapter! Neither fairy tail or Sherlock holmes are mine! Please enjoy :)**

 **\- Charlie**

Chapter Three 

The blue haired girl sighed.

"Don't worry Miss McGarden. Juvia assures you, Juvia is one of the few people who know of Lucy's true identity, Juvia can also keep yours a secret" She said gently. She chuckled. "besides, Juvia thinks her brother has taken a liking to you"

I'll spare you the details of my red cheeks and denial and skip straight to the question of "Why do you and Gajeel have different surnames?"

Juvia looked up at this, alarmed, before smiling sweetly at me.

"Gajeel and Juvia have the same biological parents. We were together for the first 6 years of Juvia's life, but then our Father died, and our mother couldn't deal with our behavior. We were both…..feisty. She sent Juvia to live with an old friend of hers. A single woman who couldn't conceive. And she sent Gajeel to her brother, and our sister Wendy to her mother. Our mother passed away soon after. Gajeel was seven at the time and spent his whole life trying to find Juvia and Wendy. Wendy was too young to remember, and Juvia was too far away to get to them. We all took the last name of our adopted parents. Juvia can't even remember her birth name" by this point in her story, Juvia was tearing up and sniffling. " as she grew, Juvia got the nickname 'rainwoman' for her strong and ever changing emotions. Also her ability to fight. Lady Lockser told Juvia not to fight or be emotional, and Juvia tried, but Juvia was the rainwoman, and she couldn't help it. Lady Lockser then arranged For Juvia to be married to Bora, the only son of the Duke of Prominence. Bora was a womanizer and did not want to be tied down by a woman. This was when Gajeel found Juvia. The Lockser estate is in a small town called Phantom Lord. Gajeel had tracked Juvia to there and got a job at the local police station. After the…incident, Juvia and Gajeel joined fairy tail together. We found Wendy when-"

"He asked why you had different last names, not for your life story rainwoman." Came the gruff voice of inspector Lestrade. He looked at me, cool blue eyes bore into mine.

"Juvia is sorry Gray-sama. Juvia will show Dr Watson to the crime scene where she assumes Mr Holmes is waiting" She squealed. Before quickly walking away, beckoning me to follow.

"poisoned" I said. Stepping away from the body. "I don't know what poison but it was poison" I stood over the body of Everlue Drebber, a rather plump and rich man. He was lay face down on the floor, with the word 'RACHE' carved into the wood.

"It means revenge in Alvarean, but it's just a ploy to lead us suspecting people from Alvarez" said Lucy, matter-of-factly. " in fact, I believe the killer is from Northern Fiore" Gray rolled his eyes.

" Should I ask?" he mumbled.

" rain water on the floor. The only place it has rained in the past two weeks is Northern Fiore. Everlue Drebber is also originally from Northern Fiore. It makes sense" She replied, confidently. "We know from our good doctor that he was poisoned, we can now move the body" Gray nodded his head before he and a uniformed officer attempted to heave the pudgy body of Everlue.

The dull clank of metal hitting wood resonated through the dirty room. A small gold ring sat on the floor. The ring, obviously too small for the gargantuan fingers or Everlue Drebber, glinted in the light.

"Well this is certainly more interesting"

* * *

"As I was saying, the only people that arrived afterwards was the press and the police. Well, apart from some drunk looking for the nearest pub, but the geezer left quickly." Drawled the constable, obviously tiring of us.

"a drunk" whispered Lucy. "A DRUNK! You fucking idiot!" She shouted, almost growling at the alarmed man.

"Mr Holmes, could you please refrain for that kind of language!? My wife is upstairs!" exclaimed the shocked constable.

" I'm sorry, I just didn't realise you were such a fool. That 'drunk' was the killer, returning for the ring! What do you remember about this man!?" She snapped.

"no, it was dark, I was paying attention" he muttered. Lucy sighed, before standing and marching out of the constables home, slamming the door behind her.

"Thank you for your time sir" I muttered before following, only to find an empty Street. Lucy Heartfilia had left me behind.

The walk back to strawberry Street was long and tedious. The light was fading and I was determined to reach home before dark. So determined that I didn't notice the carriage following me until a voice came from the open window.

"Mr Watson! Care for a ride?" the door swung open and a large man came into view, thought he wasn't the one speaking " or do you need convincing?" the man cracked his knuckles. Sighing, I climbed into the carriage.

 **I have decided that you are my favourite people :) many thanks to all reviewers and all readers, it means a lot to me. Please continue to review and message me with questions, suggestions and anything else. You guys are awesome**

 **-Charlie**


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry this hasn't been updated sooner! I didn't even realise! I was just happily munching on grape flavoured sweets ( I found a shop that sells American food. You Americans are so lucky that you can get grape flavoured stuff 24/7) reading my favourite fanfics when it hit me. I HAVENT UPDATED MINE! And now here we are. Please don't kill me**

 **-Charlie**

Chapter Four

" I really would like to apologize for this Mr Watson, or do you prefer Miss McGarden?" She asked, her innocent blue eyes filling with curiosity. Even though she seemed like a child, something about this woman was intimidating.

"Either is fine. Can I ask your name?"

She smiled at this, before running her hands over the pink fabric at her lap, smoothing out the dress. She smiled again, but something in her eyes made me uneasy. "You will no doubt know of me by two names. Mycroft and Michelle" She snapped, obviously trying to keep up her innocent façade.

"You're Lucy's sister?" I tried to keep the shock out of my voice, but Michelle just smirked.

"Yes, that leads me to explain why you're here. You see, Lucy and I have a… complicated relationship. I need someone to tell me how she's doing every know and then. She might be older than me but I do worry about her" her face drooped and her eyes were full of sincerity. I might not fully trust her, but she's Lucy's sister, I could help her out.

"Okay, but nothing too detailed about her job or anything. I'll let you know"

"PERFECT!" She squealed, reminding me once again of a young child. " Thank you, I'll give you a lift home, the address is strawberry Street right?"

* * *

When I arrived home that night, Lucy was sat at her desk with a pen and paper and what appeared to be a pipe in her mouth.

"You took your time Levy" She stated, watching the grey clouds as they left her mouth and floated away, fading slowly.

" You shouldn't smoke that thing, it'll kill you" I sighed, walking over to her. I peered closely at the beautiful writing on the paper, but as soon as I read ' dear mother' I looked away, knowing this was personal to Lucy. She smiled softly before beginning to write again.

"How is my dear little sister?" She asked, sounding quite sarcastic. This tie though, I wasn't surprised by her deduction. I had guessed she would know where I had been. I sighed as she inhaled through the pipe again.

" your sister is very…. Unique" I said finally. This obviously piqued the interest of Lucy as she stopped writing and turned to face me. " she seems very sweet, but there is something about her that seems…. Very not sweet" Lucy smirked before turning back to her letter.

"That's my girl" She sighed, before letting her pen meeting paper again.

* * *

This had to stop happening. Once again, at an absurd time in the morning, the police decided they needed Lucy. This time they didn't ring, they came in person.

That's how I cane to be glaring at Gray, holding a cup of tea, with what I could only assume were suitcases under my eyes as he explained the new development. Apparently someone else had died, but I don't think he realised that if this didn't stop happening, he'd be the next one dead.

" As I was saying, there was a letter from him in Drebber's office. When we went to see him he was dead. We think it's the same killer, but the style he killed him in is different"

"How so?" Lucy asked him, obviously not as tired as I was. Her intelligent brown eyes glinted as she listened to Gray.

"Well, he was stabbed multiple times" Gray answered. His own icy blue eyes studying her carefully. I coughed, ending the tense stare down between Lucy and Gray. Lucy blinked before looking to me, then back to Gray.

"Let's go meet our new body" She said, grinning. Sometimes I worried for this woman.

 **well there ya go. I promise to write a longer chapter next time. Please review ( don't shout at me too much) and message me if your bored, I always like to chat :D**

 **-Charlie**


	6. Chapter 5

**I don't even know what to say anymore. Maybe if I don't promise to update sooner, I might update sooner? *sighs* at least the chapter is longer.**

 **-Charlie**

Chapter Five

The room was cold, dark. It smelled of a dead body. We had learned that the body was of a man named Stangerson, a friend of Everlue Drebber. He had been stabbed brutally. His room was destroyed. Broken plates and cups were strewn across the floor. Only one table in the large room still stood upright, it's only inhabitants being a book, a picture and a small bottle, probably used for keeping medicine.

Lucy stepped closer to the table, ignoring the body of Stangerson in favor of looking at the picture. It was of a young Drebber and a very pretty young girl. She had a petit face with bright eyes and long dark hair. She was smiling in the picture, but her smile didn't reach her eyes. She wore a long and expensive dress with her arms folded in her lap. A small green pendant sat on her neck, the only piece of jewelry apart from a wedding ring, she didn't even have an engagement ring. Everlue stood behind her with a hand on her shoulder. The picture was labelled "Everlue and Larissa"

Lucy picked up the bottle next. Taking out the Cork and sniffing it. She smiled and handed me the bottle.

" I believe that is your poison". She said, before turning on her heel and grinning smugly. " We'd better be going back. Let's go find a cab"

* * *

We walked past millions if cabs, apparently Lucy wanted to get a certain cab, that was at the other side of town. When we approached the office of daybreak cabs, a middle aged man was sat at the desk. He had light grey hair with a small, dark mustache. He had a dark suit and a red tie. He appeared to be writing a letter of some sort. He looked up as we walked into the building and stopped writing.

"Hello, my name is Kaby Hope. I'll be driving your cab. Just give me a moment and I'll be right with you" he sighed. He smiled slightly, but his eyes held a deep sadness.

" No need Mister Hope. Finish your letter and then you are under arrest" Lucy replied, she almost sounded sad. Kaby looked her over before nodding and sitting down again.

"Care to fill me in Mr Heartfelt?" I asked her and she smiled again.

" This man killed Drebber and Stangerson"

* * *

Around ten years earlier.

 _A large man in a cloak struggled up a large dry hill. The sun glared at him, but he knew taking off the heavy cloak would mean the painful burning of his skin. Besides him was his daughter, weakly climbing besides him. Her own cloak stuck to her skin. She stumbled as she walked. He sighed, she wouldn't last another day in this relentless American desert. They had not come here alone, thought they were the only survivors. She fell, screaming as she landed badly on her ankle. She would not be able to walk. He knelt next to her, stroking her face, he didn't want his precious girl to die like this._

" _Daddy, you go on, you may make it to water. Leave me, you might survive, I will not" she rasped, her voice raw and dry from the lack of water. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted._

" _Dear Lord, Henry look. Thank the heavens we found them!" a woman's voice shouted. She ran to the couple and a tall bearded man followed. She went to the girl, placing her hands on her face and stroking her hair. Her companion went to the man._

" _What is your name brother?" he asked, his voice gruff._

" _John Ferrier. This is my daughter Larissa"_

 _A year later, John and Larissa were living in Salt Lake City. They had been saved by a group of Mormons, lead by a man named Brigham Young. They had taken them in and sheltered the couple. John became wealthy and Larissa became beautiful. Many of the young Mormon men had tried to court her but none had been successful. Larissa was very independent. She took long walks on her own across the fields when she thought no-one knew. On one such occasion she was daydreaming, leaning on a tree when the ground started to shake. She cried out for help and ran, fearing an earthquake. Once she came out from the shelter of the tree, she saw the real reason for the shaking. A cattle stampede._

 _She had desperately run towards the town but was not fast enough. She soon found herself trying to avoid the horns and huge bodies of the cattle. She screamed, but she was too far from the town for them to hear her. She was being flung about like a rag doll between the large animals. Her dark hair fell from its elegant updo and her expensive dress was ripped to shreds, she was bleeding in several places, the wind knocked out of her and she was too tired to scream. She felt something wrap around her waist and the world went black._

* * *

 _Her eyes fluttered open and her head throbbed. Somehow she felt too hot and too cold at the same time. Her whole body was sore and she was sure she couldn't feel her feet. The light in the room blinded her and she struggled slowly to sit up._

" _Whoa there, I don't think that's a very good idea sweetheart" a low, English accent soothed. She felt someone push her back down, but her vision was still too hazy to see them. " The names Kaby. You're lucky I was on my way back from work yesterday, otherwise I think you would be six feet under" his voice sounded young and kind._

" _thank you Kaby" she managed to croak, her throat as sore as the rest of her body. Her vision cleared slightly and she looked towards the mass of swirling colours that was probably Kaby. Something cold and wet met her forehead._

" _Rest, you'll feel better after some rest" she felt herself obliging and her eyes closed gently, not before her vision cleared and she caught sight of a handsome man, with dark grey hair and a funny little moustache smiling down at her_.

"That was how I first met Larissa Ferrier. I'd moved to America for a new start, there I met the love of my life. I nursed her back to health, carried her back to the arms of her worrying father. I still remember what he said. _My dearest daughter! Thank the Lord you are okay. Whatever can I do to repay you for saving her?_ I just asked to see her again. Kaby paused, his eyes glazed with emotion and memory. " we fell in love soon after. It was hard for me not to, she was beautiful and kind, though I'll never know what she saw in me. Two years after we met, I asked her for her hand. She said yes, and we were to be married after I returned from a business trip. I was to be gone for four months, I left her with an engagement ring and a necklace that was my mothers. I wish I never left"

" _John Ferrier!" shouted the middle aged man. He was stood outside the Ferrier's home, tapping his foot loudly as he waited for John to reply to him. Soon enough the door opened and John Ferrier came out of the house._

" _Brigham Young!? What are you doing here?" he asked, rather shocked that the Mormon leader was visiting him in the evening._

" _What is this I hear of your Larissa being married to a non-Mormon man?" Brigham all but screamed, his round face turning red with rage._

" _She has fallen in love, it does not matter whether he is Mormon or not. He is kind and caring and everything I would wish in a son-in-law, he makes my Larissa happy."_

" _I will not stand for it! A Mormon woman such as Larissa must marry a Mormon man!" Brigham shouted, stepping closer to John. The door creaked and both men turned to see Larissa leaving the house, eyes wide with shock. Why could she not marry the man she loved?_

" _Larissa is not a Mormon! I am grateful that you saved our lives but I never promised my daughter to your faith!" John's voice began to raise._

 _Brigham's eyes flashed with a dangerous rage before he slowly called out to both John and Larissa, "She has until dawn tomorrow to choose a husband. She will marry either Everlue Drebber or Joseph Stangerson. If she refuses, there will be consequences for you both" the man glared at them before marching away. The pair just stood there in shock._

* * *

 _Dawn came on the day Kaby was due to return home. Larissa couldn't wait to see him, but Brigham's warning still sounded in her head. She looked at the lace white dress hung on her door and was instantly calmed. What could Brigham Young do to stop true love? She heard a knock at the door and grinned, toying with the green pendant around her neck, surely this was Kaby? But to her horror it wasn't. Three men stood in the doorway, not one was her love._

" _Larissa Ferrier, I trust you have chosen?" came the corky sneer of Brigham Young. She gasped, stepping backwards as Everlue Drebber and Joseph Stangerson forced their way into her home._

" _She isn't choosing shit!" shouted her father, charging right into the two men. "Run Larissa!" he shouted to her. She looked at him, not wanting to leave him, but she knew if she stayed she would be forced to marry one of the men. She took off into a sprint, heading towards Kaby's home. Surely he would be back by now? She made it halfway when a gunshot rang through the air and her heart stopped._

" _Father!" she screamed as she turned around, watching the three men run towards her, their round bodies wobbling as they tried to reach her. She began to sprint again, her legs burning as she made it to Kaby's house. "Kaby!" she sobbed to the door in desperation, her hands hitting it weakly. " Kaby let me in!" she screamed his name repeatedly, but no-one was home._

" When I returned, I found John's dead body and Larissa's engagement ring. All her belongings were left except for her wedding dress. I asked people where she was, but they just told me that she was married to Everlue Drebber, and they had moved to England. I tracked them down, but by the time I got to him she had thrown herself out of her bedroom window and died." Kaby sobbed, his while body shaking. I felt my own eyes welling up as I watched him.

"I'm sorry Mr Hope" Lucy said, though her face remained stoic. Fat tears rolled down my cheeks as she put the handcuffs on him. "I still have to arrest you for murder"

He smiled, though his expression was stil pained and his body continued to shake. I realised he was convulsing instead of sobbing and my eyes grew wide, as did Lucy's. I knelt down to help him, I must have something somewhere to stop the poison

" Levy" Lucy sighed " Levy let him die. He's at peace now. Let him be with the one he loves" I looked at her, her brown eyes filled with grief and understanding and I stepped back, watching Kaby Hope die .

 **Sad :( I almost cried writing this, but I wanted to keep as much of this like the book as possible ( will a few tweaks here and there)**

 **DONT WORRY NALU FANS! NATSU WILL BE HERE SOO** **N. That's all the spoilers you're getting!**

 **THANKS AGAIN FOR REVIEWING AND FOR READING. Feel free to message me to ask questions or just for a chat!**

 **-Charlie**


	7. Chapter 6

**Wow. It's been a while. So this has been completely at the back of my mind recently.**

 **I've written a few chapters in advance, which I've never done before so fingers crossed?**

 **Neither fairy tail nor Sherlock Homes are mine**

Chapter Six

The days following the death of Kaby Hope had been long and quiet. The newspapers had written about the bravery and genius of Gray Lestrade, with a side note of the two people who helped with the case, Sherlock Heartfilia and John Watson. Lucy had been disappointed, but she had not taken it too badly.

The two of us grew closer, using our love of books and hidden gender to form a friendship. Juvia and Gray had come to see us, Juvia teased about me and her brother, but though I denied it, I find myself wanting to see Gajeel again.

" Levy-chan!" Lucy stood in front of me " I'm bored" she sounded like a child, pouting over having nothing to do. She jumped up and down, as if proving the fact. She looked around the room before walking to her violin and picking it up. I turned to watch her play. The song was sad, yet somehow upbeat, I found myself unable to focus on anything else, even when the song finished. Until three loud claps brought my attention back. I looked at my own hands, it wasn't me. I looked up at Lucy, she was staring at the door like a deer in headlights.

" Mr. Heartfilia, that was beautiful" a deep voice said, obviously a man. Lucy stepped closer to the door, still in shock.

"Natsu" she breathed out, stepping forward again " why are you here?" a man stepped into view from the door. He wore an expensive suit and a bowler hat. His skin was tanned, his eyes a dark green and his hair so light a red, at first glance it looked pink. He looked at me and smirked, his eyes looking me up and down.

He held out a large calloused hand. " Natsu Adler, a pleasure to meet you" I fit my own small pale hand into his, feeling his hands were uncomfortably warm but not sweaty. "John Watson" I relied politely. He grinned handsomely, pearly white and unnaturally sharp teeth glinting in the light. He winked, causing my entire face to glow bright red, but an extremely loud noise took his attention from me.

It was Lucy. Cackling with laughter like some kind of mad woman. Though it left me confused, it brought out a whole new side of Natsu Adler. He slouched his back and pouted like a child, suddenly looking out of place in his outfit. His green eyes were filled with youth and mirth, his rosy locks appeared unruly and unkept. . It was strange how altering one aspect of a person could change your conception of them.

"Oh come on Luce! It wasn't that funny!" Natsu shouted at the still hysterical Lucy "I just wanted to make a good first impression!" the man sounded more like a boy as he whined at Lucy, trying to get her to calm down. He looked at me hopefully but I just watched them in confusion. Lucy slowly calmed down, wiping the tears for her eyes.

" Levy, this is Natsu Adler. My closest friend and partner at Fairy Tail." Lucy gestured to the man who grinned brightly. " Don't worry, I've told him all about you and I promise he can keep your secret. Just like he keeps mine every day. Natsu is one of the only people, even at Fairy Tail, who know that I am a woman."

Natsu raised his eyebrows, pretending to be shocked. " You're a woman!" he mock-shouted at Lucy, holding a hand over his mouth. Lucy just elbowed him and rolled her eyes.

" What brings you here Natsu?" she asked him seriously. His whole expression changed to a mixture of professional seriousness and worry.

" Romeo gave us a job. Macao has gone missing and Grandfather believes he will be fine because he can look after himself" Lucy's brown eyes darted to Natsu, her face showing great worry and grief. My own mind filled with questions that I knew would have to wait.

"Any clues?" she asked, her voice starting to shake. Natsu threw a card down onto the table. At first glance it appeared to be a regular joker card from an ordinary pack. However, looking closer I realised the joker wasn't a man in a green suit, but a large green monkey with a sinister smile. Lucy gasped. Her eyes filled slowly with tears. " Vulcans" her voice was barely a whisper and filled with desperation.

* * *

I sat with my elbows on the sturdy wooden table. Not very ladylike but I'm not really a lady anymore so I guess it doesn't matter. Not like it would have mattered anyway on the current situation. After hearing about Macao, Lucy decided to introduce me to the agency, taking me to a large mansion that she called the 'guild hall'. From the outside everything seemed peaceful. The building was nestled in the serene fields of Magnolia, near the beautiful Kardia Cathedral. A banner with a strange symbol fluttered on the wind above the huge oak Doors of the castle-like Hall. Opening those doors was completely different than expected. I don't know what I imagined would be inside the guild hall, but it certainly wasn't this.

Large tables were laid out in the main space, but many of these were tossed over. Many men and women were inside the guild hall, though they all seemed to either be throwing objects or throwing punches at one another. Young children ran in-between the adults legs and under the tables. In the back of the room was a large balcony, with a staircase either side leading up to it from the ground floor. Directly below it was a regular looking bar with a beautiful white haired goddess pouring drinks. Her hair flowed loosely to her waist, with only the front section tied up in a small black ribbon. She had a red dress with a tight corset that lead to long red skirts. They were hitched up at the sides revealing some white cotton and tulle underskirts. Pink lace adorned the edges and a large pink bow sat upon he chest. She smiled and waved towards us, her bright blue eyes catching the light. " Natsu! Sherlock!" she called out, drawing the attention of the brawling agency.

Everyone fell silent, watching us walk towards the barmaid, their eyes fixed on Lucy. She walked confidently and unfazed. " Morning Mirajane" Lucy said as we finally made it to the bar. Loud footsteps drew my attention from the barmaid, who I assumed was Mirajane to another woman. She had alarmingly bright red hair that was intricately pinned up and a pretty and very pale face. She wore an oddly shiny grey corset with a short sleeved white undershirt. Blue skirts extended only to the knees at the front of the dress but to the ankles at the back. She wore boots on her feet. Fully black and laced with a heel. Her odd clothing was only made stranger with the addition of a sword strapped to her side. She had basic makeup on her face but a dark glare directed and the pink haired man beside me.

"Natsu Adler. You're a dead man"


End file.
